Der große Durst
'''Der große Durst '''ist die sechste Episode der ersten Staffel von Under the Dome. Zusammenfassung Nachdem die Bewohner bemerken, dass die Wasservorräte allmählich zur Neige gehen, bricht unter den Bewohnern von Chester's Mill Panik aus. Handlung Carolyn und Alice suchen immer noch nach Norrie und sind froh, sie endlich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können. Währenddessen ist Linda auf der Suche nach Junior und berichtet, dass Reverend Coggins tot aufgefunden wurde. Die Menschen werden aufgrund der neuen Situation unruhig, besonders der Farmer Ollie Dinsmore und Mrs. Grinnell, bei denen Big Jims Versuche, sie zu beruhigen, nur mäßigen Erfolg haben. Julia und Barbie werden allmählich die Folgen der sich anbahnenden Lebensmittelknappheit bewusst und Barbie sichert Linda zu, ihr bei der Beruhigung der Einwohner von Chester's Mill zur Seite zu stehen. Als sie aufbrechen wollen, bemerkt Linda, dass sich zwischen Barbie und Julia etwas zu entwickeln scheint. Im Haus der McAlisters verspricht Junior Angie, auf sie Acht zu geben. Angie will jedoch ihren Exfreund loswerden und greift nach einer Schneekugel, mit der sie auf Juniors Kopf einschlägt und flieht. Alice verlässt mit Schweißausbrüchen das Auto und beginnt, wirr zu reden. Sie läuft auf die Straße und wird um ein Haar von einem Laster erfasst. Der Fahrer weicht in letzter Sekunde aus und kommt von der Straße ab, wobei er den Wasserspeicher der Stadt rammt und sich dessen Inhalt auf den Boden ergiest. Nachdem Norrie, Joe und Carolyn den Fahrer aus dem Wagen geholt haben, gesteht Alice, dass ihr Vorrat an Insulin aufgebraucht ist, was ihr seltsames Verhalten erklärt. Daraufhin machen sich die vier auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus. Linda und Barbie kommen zur Unfallstelle und beschließen, zum Lake Eastpoint zu fahren, aus dem das Trinkwasser der Stadt bezogen wird, um sich über dessen Zustand zu informieren. In der Radiostation stellen Phil und Julia fest, dass ein Störsignal die Frequenz blockiert und WYBS nicht auf Sendung gehen kann. Julia informiert Phil darüber, dass nicht nur der Sender Probleme hat, sondern die Walkie-Talkies der Polizei ebenfalls nicht funktionieren. Da das Signal alle anderen Wellen zu überlagern scheint, vermutet Phil, dass sich der Ursprung innerhalb der Kuppel befinden muss. Dodee hat bereits eine Vorrichtung gebaut, um die Herkunft des Störsignals ausfindig zu machen, und Julia begleitet sie. Linda spricht derweil Barbie auf Julia an und verdeutlicht ihm, dass sie alles dafür geben würde, Rusty in der Nähe zu haben, den sie im nächsten Monat heiraten wollte. Barbie erwidert, dass zwischen ihm und Julia nichts läuft. Am See angekommen, stellen die beiden fest, dass er gekippt sein muss, da dutzende Fische tot ans Ufer geschwemmt wurden. Sie nehmen eine Wasserprobe und bringen sie zu Big Jim, um ihm zu zeigen, dass das Wasser nicht ungefiltert trinkbar ist. Durch den Unfall wird das Wasserreservoir der Stadt bald aufgebraucht sein und so fragen sie sich, ob es in der Kuppel regnen kann. Big Jim hat noch eine weitere Idee, wie man an Wasser kommen kann. Er weißt die beiden darauf hin, dass es bei Ollie Farm einen Brunnen gibt. Jim will dorthin fahren. Bevor er aufbrechen kann, kommt Junior zu ihm und sagt, dass er während der Explosion bei Angie war, sie nun aber verschwunden ist. Big Jim hat allerdings keinen Nerv für Juniors Probleme und macht ihm klar, dass er mit dieser Misere ganz allein zu kämpfen hat. In der Stadt kommt es zu Problemen in Terrys Lebensmittelladen, weil jener kein Geld mehr als Bezahlung annehmen will, sondern Batterien oder Propan verlangt. Linda gelingt es, die Gemüter vorläufig zu beruhigen, doch Barbie ist von der Nachhaltigkeit ihres Vorgehens nicht überzeugt. Sie erläutert ihm ihren Plan B für den Ernstfall, indem sie eine Waffe zückt. Die beiden bemerken, dass langsam Panik unter der Bevölkerung ausbricht. Big Jim kommt auf der Dinsmore-Farm an und es stellt sich heraus, dass Ollie wegen einer mehrere Jahre zurückliegenden Debatte noch immer wütend ist, da er damals durch Big Jim einen großen Teil seines Landes verloren hat. Er erklärt sich daher nicht bereit, der Stadt kostenlos Zugang zu seiner Quelle zu gewähren. Auf Big Jims Vorschlag, Wasser gegen Propan zu tauschen, geht er jedoch ein. Auf der Suche nach Angie kommt Junior am Lebensmittelladen vorbei. Linda, Barbie und Carter versuchen dort bereits, die Situation unter Kontrolle zu halten, doch die Leute beginnen zu stehlen und sich um die Vorräte zu schlagen, woraufhin Junior etwas widerwillig zur Hilfe eilt. Angie sucht unterdessen Unterschlupf bei Rose, nachdem sie Junior in Terrys Laden gesehen hat. Sie berichtet ihr von den vergangenen Tagen und von der Rolle, die Junior und Big Jim während ihrer Gefangenschaft gespielt haben. Rose kann zunächst nicht glauben, dass Big Jim sich daran beteiligt hat, verspricht aber, Angie zu beschützen und kann diese auch bezüglich ihrer Sorgen um Joe beruhigen. Im Krankenhaus sind die Insulinvorräte zur Neige gegangen, daher kann Alice nicht behandelt werden. Norrie beschließt, von einem der anderen Diabetiker der Stadt Insulin zu stehlen. Joe ist von diesem Plan alles andere als begeistert, begleitet sie aber dennoch. Im ersten Haus schlägt Norrie ein Fenster ein, um dort einzusteigen, doch der Mann, der dort wohnt, vertreibt sie und Joe, indem er eine Waffe auf sie richtet. Carter kann die Menschenmenge vor dem Lebensmittelladen nicht in Zaum halten und die Situation eskaliert, als ein Mann das Ladenfenster mit einer Mülltonne einschlägt. In Rose' Bar brechen unterdessen die Brüder Waylon und Clint ein, um Roses Tiefkühlwaren an sich zu nehmen. Sie fackeln nicht lange und töten Rose, während Angie verletzt wird und ohnmächtig zu Boden geht. Das zweite Haus, das Norrie und Joe aufsuchen, finden sie unverschlossen vor und entdecken dort Insulin im Kühlschrank. Doch es stellt sich heraus, dass es einem kleinen Jungen gehört, daher besinnt sich Norrie und entwendet nur eine einzige Flache für ihre Mutter. Draußen treffen die beiden auf Dodee und Julia, die dem Signal auf der Spur sind. Die beiden Frauen realisieren plötzlich, dass das Störgeräusch von Joe und Norrie ausgeht. Big Jim liefert das versprochene Propan bei Ollie ab, doch dieser erwartet nächste Woche eine weitere Lieferung, im Austausch gegen sein Wasser. Er droht Big Jim, ihn zu erschießen, sollte er das nächste Mal ohne Propan herkommen. Big Jim warnt ihn, in diesen Zeiten lieber nicht alleine dazustehen. Barbie findet die tote Rose und die verletzte Angie. Er kann sich gerade noch zügeln, Clint nicht zu töten, der sich an der bewusstlosen Angie vergehen wollte. Während Barbie mit Angie in den Armen die Bar verlässt, beginnt es unerwatet zu regnen und die Bevölkerung beruhigt sich wieder. Big Jim kommt hinzu und fordert alle auf, das Wasser aufzufangen. Barbie bittet Big Jim, sich um Angie zu kümmern, der vollkommen geschockt ist, zu erfahren, dass Rose getötet wurde. Norrie und Joe berichten Dodee und Julia von den Anfällen, die sie seit dem Auftauchen der Kuppel haben. Als Norrie und Joe gleichzeitig die Kuppel berühren, verschwindet das Störsignal. Die beiden lassen Dodee und Julia zurück, um das Insulin für Alice ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Julia vermutet, dass die Kuppel irgendwie mit den beiden Jugendlichen verbunden ist. Sie und Dodee überlegen, ob die Kuppel die Stadtbewohner vielleicht beschützt. Zuerst bewahrte sie die Menschen vor der Bombe, nun vor der Gefahr zu verdursten, indem sie ihr eigenes Mikroklima entwickelt, da sich der plötzliche Regenschauer nur innerhalb der Kuppel ereignet. Dodee will den anderen von Norrie und Joe berichten, doch Julia will die beiden teenager zunächst schützen und mehr über deren Bindung zur Kuppel in Erfahrung bringen. Julia trifft auf Barbie, nach dem sie bisher vergeblich gesucht hat. Die beiden haben genug von dem verrückten Tag und fallen sich in die Arme. Die Umarmung gipfelt schließlich in einem Kuss. Angie wacht auf Big Jims Couch auf und muss erfahren, dass Rose tot ist. Verunsichert will sie wissen, warum Big Jim sie mit nach Hause genommen hat und er versichert, dass er sie nicht gefangen halten wird. Big Jim will einen Deal und schlägt vor, auf sie und Joe Acht zu geben und ihnen alles Lebensnotwendige zu besorgen. Im Gegenzug möchte er, dass Angie Juniors Verhalten der letzten Tage unter den Teppich kehrt. Angie ist sich bewusst, dass Big Jim ein mächtiger Mann ist und als Verbündeter sehr wertvoll wäre, willigt jedoch nicht sofort in die Abmachung ein, sondern fordert Bedenkzeit. Big Jims Antwort darauf wird von Junior abgeschnitten, der in diesem Moment nach Hause kommt. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dale Barbara *Julia Shumway *Linda Esquivel *Angie McAlister *James "Junior" Rennie *Joe Mcallister *Phil Bushey *Dodee Weaver *Carolyn Hill *Big Jim Rennie *Alice Calvert *Norrie Calvert-Hill *Rose Twitchell *Andrea Grinell *Ollie Densmore Quelle myFanbase